


Curiosity and Cybernetics

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire, of course, broaches a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and Cybernetics

It might have been inevitable in Robin's book, but it certainly surprised Cyborg. 

"If you are mostly machine, as you insist, friend Cyborg, what do you and the pretty girls do for sex?"

Ever since the Tamaranean had truly 'blossomed' and discovered sexuality, her curiosity had blazed over a million things that people just did not talk about in public.

Now, in front of the entire team, she had caught him off guard, and all he could do was blush, mutter, and stalk out. He was not angry…far from it. He just did not want to try and teach her, when BB was snickering, Raven was staring at the ceiling, and Robin was inspecting his cape edge.

He only waited a few minutes before she came to apologize. 

"Cy…"

That was as far as he allowed her to get, moving close and kissing her more thoroughly than she had kissed Robin all those years ago. As he did, he carefully ran his hands down to hold her around her backside, enjoying the way she more or less melted into his expert kiss.

When he backed away, a sly gleam was in his human eye as he looked at her, her whole frame quivering.

"I got really good with my mouth," he told her for an answer.

He really wasn't surprised when she followed him to find out for herself.


End file.
